Protect My Brother
by Syl The tWins
Summary: For IchiHitsu Day#2! Happy IchiHitsu Minna!XD Ichigo berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Toushirou apa pun yang terjadi. Apakah Ichigo mampu menepati janjinya itu?


Protect My Brother

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo punyanya Bleach. Eh? Bleach punya Tite Kubo*teriak dari atas pohon tauge.

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family

Warning: OOC, AU, typo, bahasa galau, death karakter.

Don't Like Don't Flame, Read boleh-boleh aja.

For IchiHitsu Day XD! Happy IchiHitsu Day Minna!

* * *

Dibawah rindangnya pohon yang terletak d pinggir sungai yang jernih dan sejuk duduk seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 3 tahun. Anak laki-laki berambut seputih salju itu nampak sedang menikmati suasana di bawah pohon itu, kaki kecilnya yang berada di dalam air diayun-ayun sambil merasakan air sungai mengalir melewati jari jemari kakinya yang kecil. Matanya menutup sambil merasakan angin membelai lembut rambut putihnya. Seulas senyum terhias di bibir kecilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan iris berwarna emerald yang jernih dan indah.

"Shiro-chan..." Terdengar seruan nyaring memanggil nama anak tersebut. Tampak anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun berlari menghampiri anak berambut putih tersebut. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange dan iris berwarna coklat yang selalu memancarkan semangat.

"Onii-chan!" seru Toushirou senang dengan mata berbinar-binar memandang ke arah Ichigo, nama anak laki-laki itu, yang baru tiba di sampingnya dan sedang mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal senggal.

"Shiro-chan, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini sendirian? kamu kan juga belum sembuh. Bagaimana kalau kamu sakit lagi?" kata Ichigo cemas dengan kondisi adiknya yang tergolong lemah itu.

"Aku gak papa kok Onii-chan," kata Toushirou sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah merasa agak baikan,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Jugaan aku bosan berada di kamar terus, aku ingin sekali-sekali bermain di luar," lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ichigo lalu mengelus lembut rambut adiknya, gemas melihat kelakuannya yang imut.

"Kalau begitu Nii-chan temenin Shiro-chan disini aja ya," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan duduk di samping adiknya.

"Yay," ujar Toushirou senang sambil memeluk Ichigo. Sebenarnya dia merasa kesepian duduk sendirian dan merasa senang ketika Ichigo duduk menemaninya. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adiknya itu sambil mengelus puncak kepala Toushirou.

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Toushirou Kurosaki anak dari kurosaki Isshin dan Masaki Kurosaki. Mereka berdua merupakan kakak beradik yang sangat akrab. Ichigo sang kakak memiliki sifat protective terhadap adiknya Toushirou, di tambah lagi dengan kondisi Toushirou yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan yang membuat dia tidak bisa bermain seperti anak sebayanya dan sering harus di rawat di rumah sakit membuat sifat protective Ichigo terhadap adiknya itu semakin menguat. Meski sakit-sakitan Toushirou tergolong anak yang ceria, dan ia termasuk sangat pintar untuk anak seusianya.

"Shiro-chan, ayo kembali ke kamar hari sudah sore," ujar Ichigo pada adiknya itu sambil mengangkat dan kemudian menggendong adiknya itu. Toushirou hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya di gendong oleh Ichigo kembali ke kamar rumah sakitnya. Ya, saat itu mereka lagi duduk-duduk di halaman belakang rumah sakit tempat Toushirou di rawat. Sudah beberapa hari Toushirou di rawat disana karena penyakitnya.

"Onii...chan...," gumam Toushirou tiba-tiba sambil mengeratkan pegangannya dipundak Ichigo seakan menahan rasa sakit. Badan kecilnya gemetar dan keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Napasnya mulai memburu dan membuatnya kesusahan bernapas. Ichigo yang menyadari kondisi adiknya itu merasakan panik mulai menghinggapinya, ia sadar bahwa penyakit Toushirou kambuh lagi. Segera ia mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari kembali ke rumah sakit dan memanggil bantuan. Para suster lalu berdatangan dan mengangkat Toushirou untuk di pindahkan ke ranjang agar bisa di bawa ke ruang pengobatan.

Tapi Toushirou tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya dari Ichigo. "Onii...chan..." rintih Toushirou pelan di sela-sela kesakitannya."Ssst...semua baik-baik saja Shiro-chan, mereka akan mengobatimu, gak akan menyakitimu dan Oni-chan akan selalu menemanimu," ujar Ichigo menenangkan sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan adiknya berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit adiknya. Toushirou lalu dengan cepat di bawa ke ruang pengobatan dengan Ichigo tetap mengenggam tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Toushirou sudah selesai di tangani oleh para dokter. Kini Toushirou tengah berbaring di ranjang kamar rumah sakitnya. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak kelelahan akibat menahan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Dia juga memakai masker oksigen untuk membantunya bernafas, selang infus terhubung di tangannya yang kurus dan kecil. Hati Ichigo sakit melihat pemandangan adiknya itu. Padahal Toushirou masih kecil kenapa dia harus menderita penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Ichigo menggenggam lembut tangan adiknya itu. 'Shiro-chan, onii-chan janji akan selalu melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi,' tekad Ichigo dalam hati.

-Syl-

"Shiro-chan apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Onii-chan!" seru Toushirou senang melihat kakaknya datang menjenguk, pandangannya teralihkan dari buku bergambar yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku sedang membaca sama Ana-chan," seru Toushirou senang dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Ichigo memperhatikan seorang anak perempuan disamping adiknya yang namapak sedang ikut membaca. Di dada anak itu terdapat rantai yang menggantung dan anak itu agak transparan. Ya, anak itu merupakan spirit atau lebih dikenal dengan makhluk halus. Ichigo dan Toushirou memang dapat melihat makhluk halus yang biasanya tidak dapat dilihat sama manusia lain. Ichigo nampak memperhatikan Toushirou yang sekarang sedang bercakap-cakap dan bermain dengan Ana-chan. Karena sering keluar masuk rumah sakit, Toushirou tidak punya banyak teman atau bisa di katakan tidak punya. Jadi tanpa sadar Toushirou lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman tak tampaknya. Toushirou sebagai anak yang baik selalu mau mendengarkan cerita dari para spirit itu dan menghibur mereka yang sedih akibat kematian mereka. Ichigo bangga melihat adiknya yang mau membantu para spirit itu. Tapi Ichigo juga berharap agar adiknya bisa sembuh dan dapat bermain dengan teman-teman manusianya bukan hanya teman spiritnya.

"Onii-chan."

Panggilan Toushirou membuat Ichigo tersadar dari pikirannya."Ya, Shiro-chan?"

"Boleh aku main diluar?" tanya Toushirou dengan tatapan polosnya ke Ichigo.

'Ugh...bagaimana aku bisa menolak klo ditatap dengan tatapan itu' batin Ichigo dalam hati. Setelah mempertimbangkan kondisi Toushirou yang sudah membaik akhirnya Ichigo mengalah. "Baiklah, sini Shiro-chan," kata Ichigo akhirnya sambil menggendong adiknya itu dan membawanya ke taman rumah sakit untuk bermain.

"Kya...lucunyaa..."

"Imuttnyaaa..."

"Manisss..."

Begitulah komentar terlontar dari para pengunjung rumah sakit yang melihat Toushirou yang dengan manis dan patuhnya di gendongan Ichigo. Matanya yang besar menatap para pengunjung itu dengan polosnya dan sedikit kebingungan. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan telunjuknya yang kecil berada di bawah bibirnya menandakaan dia sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat dia mengedip ngedipkan kelopak matanya dan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya, lalu dengan penuh semangat dia melambaikan tangannya menyapa pengunjung yang melontarkan komentar-komentar tadi.

"KYAAA...MANIS BANGET...!"

"OMG...Ada Malaikat jatuh dari surga..."

"IMUUTTT..."

"KAWAIII..."

"KYAAAAAA...LUCUUUU..."

Jeritan histeris terdengar bersamaan dengan berkumpulnya orang-orang yang mengagumi keimutan Toushirou mengelilingi Toushirou dan Ichigo. Mereka semua berebutan ingin menemani Toushirou bermain. Ichigo hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat reaksi orang-orang terhadap keimutan adiknya itu.

Yaaa...akhirnya hari itu Toushirou memiliki teman yang banyak untuk di ajak bermain. Ini juga merupakan salah satu kebanggaan Ichigo terhadap adiknya itu yaitu keimutannya yang dapat memikat hati banyak orang.

-Syl-

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Tatsuki!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Toushirou?" tanya Tatsuki. Saat Itu mereka baru selesai latihan di Dojo tempat mereka berlatih. Tatsuki dan Ichigo sudah berteman sejak mereka umur 4 tahun, sejak pertama kali Ichigo masuk di Dojo tersebut. Mereka berteman dekat dan Tatsuki juga mengenal Toushirou karena beberapa kali Toushirou sempat ikut menjemput Ichigo dan berkenalan dengan Tatsuki. Tatsuki sudah menganggap Toushirou seperti adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Ah, keadaan Shiro-chan sudah baikan. Hari ini dia keluar rumah sakit,"ujar Ichigo sambil nyengir ke Tatsuki.

"Baguslah, itu berita baik," balas Tatsuki sambil balas nyengir.

"Onii-chaan!" Terdengar seruan nyaring dari arah pintu masuk Dojo. Di sana berdiri Toushirou yang dengan semangat melambai-lambaikan tanganya ke arah Ichigo, kemudian berlari memeluk Ichigo.

"Yosh...Toushirou," kata Ichigo sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya. Toushirou memberikan senyumnya yang indah ke Ichigo. Ketika mata kecilnya menangkap sosok Tatsuki ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo untuk memeluk Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki onee-chan!" serunya riang.

"Yos...yos...Shiro-chan," kata Tatsuki sambil mengelus rambut Toushirou lalu duduk untuk menyetarakan matanya dengan Toushirou. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Shiro-chan?"

"Sudah baikan nee-san," jawab Toushirou bersemangat sambil tersenyum ke Tatsuki.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Toushirou lalu berlari lagi ke pelukan Onii-channya.

"Onii-chan...kalau Shiro sudah sembuh, Shiro juga mau masuk ke Dojo biar bisa kuat seperti Onii-chan dan Tatsuki onee-san terus bisa lindungi orang-orang yang Shiro sayangi seperti Onii-chan," seru Toushirou semangat.

Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan adiknya, lalu ia menggendong Toushirou dan berjalan ke arah Oka-sannya bersiap pulang.

Hari itu salju turun karena sudah memasuki musim dingin, sebentar lagi hari natal. Dan hari itu merupakan hari ulang tahun Toushirou.

Kini kakak beradik itu tengah berada di taman didekat daerah pertokoan. Ichigo dan Toushirou sedang membuat boneka salju untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu Oka-san mereka selesai berbelanja keperluan natal dan ultah Toushirou.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan udara di sekitar mereka menjadi berat. Lalu muncul di hadapan mereka monster besar setinggi 3 meter dan memakai topeng putih di wajahnya. Di tengah-tengah dadanya terdapat lubang yang besar.

Dalam hati Ichigo berpikir kenapa makhluk itu bisa berjalan seperti biasa padahal dia memiliki lubang besar di tengah-tengah dadanya.

"Onii-chan..."

Ichigo lalu mengambil tindakan untuk berdiri di antara Toushirou dan monster itu. Tangannya di rentangkan berusaha melindungi Toushirou atau setidaknya menutupi Toushirou dari pandangan monster tersebut.

"Wah..wah..wah...liat apa yang ada disini, 2 orang bocah dengan reatsu yang besar. Slurrpp...hmm...jika kumakan pasti akan menambah kekuatanku atau malah membuatku dapat berubah menjadi menos Hahahahaha" kata Monster tersebut.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Hmm...? Mau bermain jadi pahlawan ya bocah?" kata Monster itu ketika melihat Ichigo yang berusaha melindungi Toushirou.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kumakan kamu terlebih dahulu baru memakan bocah berambut putih itu. Reiatsu kalian pun keliatannya sama enaknya, hahahaha..."

Monster tersebut lalu menghantam Ichigo dengan tangannya yang besar dan membuat Ichigo terpelanting menabrak pohon.

"Onii-chaaann!" teriak Toushirou panik. Toushirou berusaha lari ke sisi Ichigo tapi tiba-tiba ia terbatuk-batuk keras, penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Onii...chan," rintih Toushirou di sela-sela batuknya saat melihat monster tersebut berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan hendak menghabisinya.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Toushirou saat itu adalah dirinya yang berusaha berlari dan meletakkan dirinya di atas Ichigo untuk melindunginya dari monster yang hendak menghantamnya dengar cakarnya yang tajam, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

-Syl-

_10 tahun kemudian..._

"Kamu ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu kan? Jadilah shinigami!"

"!"

"Jika zanpakutouku ini ditusukkan tepat di dadamu, setengah kekuatanku akan ditransfer ketubuhmu, gunakanlah kekuatan itu untuk melindungi keluargamu."

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan, shinigami!"

"Kuchiki Rukia," ucap shinigami itu.

"Apa?"

"Namaku bukan 'shinigami' tapi Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, senang bertemu denganmu, semoga ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita."

"Iya..."

Lalu sinar putih yang sangat terang menyinari 2 sosok itu.

* * *

Syuut...

Tampak kupu-kupu berwarna hitam terbang dengan anggun dan mendarat di sebuah jari si penerima pesan yang dibawanya.

"Kepada Kapten Divisi 10, Kurosaki Toushirou diharapkan untuk memeriksa munculnya reiatsu yang mencurigakan di kota karakura. Gerbang Sekaimon telah disiapkan oleh kapten Ukitake di divisi 13. Harap segera berangkat setelah menerima pesan ini.

Si penerima pesan, Kurosaki Toushirou, langsung bershunpo ke arah divisi 13 untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

* * *

"Rukia sialan! Kemana perginya dia?" ujar Ichigo dengan kesal sambil melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain untuk mencari orang yang dipanggilnya Rukia. Lalu pandangan teralih pada taman yang berada di bawahnya, ia lalu memutuskan untuk mendarat di taman itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi taman yang membawa kenangan tidak menyenangkan baginya.

**Flashback**

"Ukhh..." Rintih Ichigo. Kepalanya terasa sakit, rasanya saat dihempaskan oleh monster itu kepalanya terbentur keras dengan pohon di belakangnya.

'Shiro-chan!' Pikirnya panik ketika mengingat kondisi mereka terakhir. Namun saat hendak bangkit dirasakan ada sesuatu di atas badannya dan membuatnya susah untuk bangun, ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir diatasnya.

"!"

Pandangan yang dihadapannya membuat dirinya tak dapat berkata-kata dan berpikir dengan jelas. Di atas tubuhnya terbaring sosok adik yang di cintainya dengan tubuh berlumuran darah akibat luka besar di punggungnya. Tubuhnya tampak sedang berusaha melindungi Ichigo. Tubuh kecil itu kini dingin dan tak bernyawa.

"Shi...Shiro...Shiro-chan," gumam Ichigo berusaha memahami situasi dihadapannya. Ketika kenyataan akhirnya menghantamnya hanya jeritan pilu penuh kesedihan yang dapat terdengar.

"SHIRO-CHAAANN...!"

**End flashback**

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan kenangan buruk yang selalu menghantui mimpinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Pada saat itu juga sebuah senkaimon terbuka di tengah langit dan dari dalamnya keluar sesosok berkimono hitam dan memakai haori putih dengan lambang kanji sepuluh dibelakangnya. Sosok itu dengan tenang mendarat di atas sebuah tiang listrik di dekat taman itu. Angin dengan lembut memainkan rambut putihnya dan mengibarkan haori putihnya. Mata emeraldnya yang indah memandang ke langit yang luas dan pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya. Pada saat pandangannya diedarkan ke arah taman dibawahnya saat itulah iris emerald musim dingin itu bertemu pandang dengan iris coklat musim gugur yang juga tengah memandang ke arahnya.

Kini kedua saudara yang terpisahkan oleh takdir dipersatukan lagi oleh takdir. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah 2 bersaudara ini?hanya takdirlah yang mengetahuinya...

-OWARI- \(^ ▽ ^)/

Happy IchiHitsu Day!#tebar bunga-tebar salju

Syl berniat untuk membuat sequel dari fanfic ini kalau reviewnya memuaskan (lebih dari 10 becanda :p)XD.

Please review!


End file.
